


Fancomic: Phil's Selfie

by molamola_K



Category: Thorne
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't make that face, Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Phil's Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

뿌우는 영어로 뭘까. 덕페이스하고는 좀 다른 것 같다.   
  
케빈은 프랭크 사건 때 톰이 자기를 안 믿고 안 부르고  
필을 불렀다는 데에 꽁해있는 상태인 것 같음.  
난 너와 베프가 되고 싶었는데 넌 왜 쟤와 베프야  
내 베프로 삼을 수 없다면 둘 다 부숴버리겠어 뭐 그런...


End file.
